An electronic device such as an organic electroluminescent element (may also be referred to as an organic EL element), an organic photovoltaic device, or an organic thin film transistor comprises two or more electrodes and an organic thin film provided between the two or more electrodes. Such an electronic device may comprise a structure in which a plurality of layers comprising the organic thin film are stacked (hereinafter, may be referred to as a stacked structure).
For example, in a method for manufacturing an organic EL element, a step of forming an organic thin film has been known comprising the steps of applying a coating liquid to a prescribed area by an application method such as an ink jet method to form a coating film and irradiating the coating film with laser light to dry the coating film (refer to Patent Document 1).